


The Sweet and Bitter

by rab_bit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 70s punk, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy kink (sort of), Drug Use, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smuuuuuut, Spanking, punk ciel, sugar baby Ciel, sugar daddy sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab_bit/pseuds/rab_bit
Summary: A rich mogul is a problem when bored. The curse of boredom was lifted upon stumbling into a bar and a lovely teenage misfit.





	1. Sweet

The wealth, the luxuries, the drugs, the booze, the sex, and anything or anyone was always readily available to the posh magnate that was Sebastian Michaelis. Filthy rich mogul. Ambition extraordinaire. But even the one that has it all is doomed to boredom, should their paths repeat the same unequivocal patterns day after day. And so it happened. Everything became monotonous. The great magnate was bored.

Some argue he was depressed; but Sebastian's issues were not of mere melancholia- the man needed something novel in his existence, preferably mental and unlikely accessible. A man his wealth could get anything they wished to fulfill their heart's desires, but he was fed up with easily attainable material. Long gone were the luxuries he could attain under the snap of his fingers. Expensive trips did not matter for now, whores of the highest bid, mundane, a new toy, a yacht maybe? No, because owning yachts and the very extravagant like were social things, and Sebastian was a lone beast. He valued, above all, his luxuries, or appetites, attached to his solitude.

Sebastian Michaelis went out. Went out to try the non luxurious things. 

 

* * *

 

Camden, 1978.

The pub was flushed with the smells of ale, sweat and nicotine. The music rattled the establishment, the gritting guitars nearly made his ears bleed. Yet somehow it did not bother him as much as he’d like to admit. He looked around, the place was youth heavy, a haven for eccentrics of some sort. Skins decorated with metal, inks, hairs dyed in any color available in the spectrum, torn and tattered garments everywhere. A few eyes side-glanced at him, the man clearly sticking out like a sore thumb, as he moved through the patchwork-like crowd in a plain, yet expensive black coat. He found out he did not mind. Their bodies moved to the seemingly insolent rhythm, if it could be described that, their heads bobbing up and down aggressively, shouting, screaming, screeching.

The most logical step was to sit by the crowded bar. He had no problem with waiting to be served, which he waited for nearly twenty minutes. He ordered a pint, and then another, and another... And the minutes went by until he found the music agreeable and the atmosphere actually likable. He reached for a black case of cigarettes inside his breast pocket, and flamed one up. 

_"Have you heard about Sid and Nancy?"_

"Pardon?" Sebastian searched for the origin of the voice. Not right next to him, but from the seemingly small person next to the boorish punk in between them. 

"I said did you hear about Sid and Nancy?" The voice yelled again. The boorish punk moved, and then the person was finally revealed in full sight. And what a particularly interesting sight it was. For among this disorderly, savage place full of rowdy people, someone among them stood out beautifully. Soft hair- not gelled, nor spiked, or the like, just parted to the side, falling gracefully atop milky smooth cheeks, bare skin everywhere; _was this boy not freezing?_ A skin so perfect, untouched by scandalous enhancements save for the studs that decorated his earlobes, and a black leather patch that covered his right eye, leaving only a gorgeous blue orb to see with. His torn shirt left very little to cover, his little shoulders jutting out almost flirtatiously, tiny collarbones protruding like dainty bird wings. And Sebastian found himself smitten, even though he had no idea why.

"I...no. I haven't." Sebastian swallowed.

The boy snorted, stepping up closer to the man. "You're a wanderer. Clearly not even into this... scene or what have you..." the boy motioned his fingers around. But Sebastian was still staring at the lovely features of the boy’s face. "Can I have one of those?" 

Sebastian stared dumbfounded, snapping back to reality as he just registered the boy had asked for one of his cigarettes. "Oh...yes by all means, help yourself." He offered the black case so the boy could pick himself.

"Oohh, _these_ are pricey." The boy put the stick in his mouth, Sebastian promptly offering to light up his cigarette.

"He killed her. Gutted her." The boy stated nonchalant after the first puff of smoke, head towards the disarrayed ceiling. 

"Sid...killed Nancy?" Sebastian asked, barely recalling the couple in question, but for the sake of keeping the beauty here a little longer, he showed interest in the conversation.

"Sid always fucked up. Fucked up the Pistols, too, you know?" 

"Pistols...?" The man inquired. It rang a bell but not quite.

"Sex? Sex Pistols? Never heard of them, Mr. Charming?" The boy eyed the man up and down.

Ah, then he did recall. How could he not? It was a popular band, sort of. But the boy’s presence was clouding his thoughts. The word sex sounded particularly good on his voice, he mused.

"Ah yes, God Save the Queen?" Sebastian asked.

"You got it, charming. Then again, all of UK has known them a bit. Even a man of your calibre would know, I should think.“ The boy smiled. Another puff. "So what brings a man like you here?" 

"Like what?"

"Don't fool me, sweetheart. Everything you own is expensive, including the way you talk." 

Sebastian chuckled. "You are correct in your assumptions. Not from around here at all. I was...just bored, I guess." 

"Just bored. Yeah right, what are ya' really looking for, hm?" The boy smiled impishly as he took another drag. 

"Something to appease my boredom, of course." 

"Stop being vague old man. I'm drunk and curious. You fancy lot all act like the same?” He chuckled. 

"Perhaps. Anyway, _drunk and curious,_ you could say I was looking for something different. We... _fancy lot_ tend to leave rather little to our imagination."  Sebastian said, as he signaled the bartender, two of the man's long fingers waving in the air, the boy unconsciously following said fingers.

"Hm, I suppose it's all so terribly easy to the point where you run out of fun, right?." The petite punk stated, eyes back to the present.

"You got it." Sebastian winked. Two pints of ale were harshly placed down before him, grabbing one and offering it up to the boy, and the young one looked at it with confusion at first. "A drink. To honor your company." 

"Why thank you, kind sir." The boy mocked in false classy accent, grabbing his glass mug without further hesitation, pinky raised, pints clanking. "Never been honored before." The boy took a sip, and the ordinary gesture seemed endearing to Sebastian.

"Well there's always a first."

"Have a name? Can't keep calling you charming forever." The boy asked.

"Sebastian. You?" 

"Ciel. My name is Ciel." He smiled.

 

* * *

Three hours passed. More pints, more time to honor company. The haze of drunkenness seemingly made their conversation the only audible thing within the noisy space, foreign conversations and rattling instruments unacknowledged. The fact that they were complete opposites gave them ample to talk about, and each one paid each other the most lavish attentions, like foreigners from different lands exchanging cultural differences. The rich man even went into detail about his profession, the CEO of a media agency, and the boy could sympathize with his dilemma, since to him it all seemed like such a tedious endeavor. Sebastian was taken with Ciel's every laugh and smile, the way the boy moved with feline and flirtatious grace despite his rebellious nature, and Ciel couldn't take his eyes from Sebastian's sometimes dangerous ones, or his lips every time he spoke of darker, more unquestionable things, such as dalliances with people from the underworld. The two were after no good, and were subtly acknowledging each other by the minute.

The bartender announced closing time, due in fifteen minutes, and Sebastian looked at his watch, in disbelief at how time had flown by already. The pair stepped outside to smoke one last cigarette and bid an unfortunate farewell, seeming as both were enjoying the company, they prolonged each little moment longer, unconsciously. Somehow, neither one really wanted to part.

"T'was fun, charming Sebastian. You should come around more often to alleviate that boredom of yours.”

"Perhaps you'd like to come around my turf sometime. You make a splendid conversationist." 

The boy chuckled softly, looking at the ground where the ashes of his cigarette landed after a dainty flick. "Oh, humble, wild little me can't probably afford playing around your fancy territories." 

"You don't have to worry about that." 

"Oh yeah, gonna be my sugar daddy or something?" The boy took a drag of the cigarette, stifling a grin.

"Well now that you mention it, that doesn't sound bad at all."

The boy tried not to choke on smoke, snorting and spouting a hearty, drunken laugh. "Easy old man, I was only joking! I wouldn't, I mean I... never mind, I'm drunk." He laughed again.

"No, I'm serious. If you allow me to take your suggestion, I'd be more than willing." Sebastian smiled- and his eyes carried a certain mirth. _Please say yes, and be mine._

Ciel bit his lip upon seeing intent in Sebastian’s eyes. Ciel’s words’ were slurring, Sebastian’s were not. He fidgeted with the stick of nicotine in his fingers, took a seemingly nervous drag, but exhaled in a relaxed manner. He regarded Sebastian once more, blue eye fixed on burgundy ones. “This is ridiculous, we’re drunk.” Ciel spat again, and laughed nervously, but Sebastian’s resolve was not breaking, despite the number of pints in his system. What if the man was just pranking? Or was he some untrustworthy stranger he just met? The second one would make more sense, he reasoned drunkenly. But Ciel mused, _fuck it,_ and went to hell with it.

“I know what's in it for me, but what's in it for you?" He bit his lip again.

Sebastian inhaled deeply, looking all statue like, alcohol barely affecting him. “I’ll be honest. For I am of my word and belittle lying. You recall I was in search of something different to appease my boredom?" The man inquired, A brief pause of silence settling between them.

"I suppose I'm it?" Lip is bitten again.

"Yes." 

Ciel swallowed. "And?"

"And...everything goes."

"Do we get to fuck then?"

"We'll fuck. A lot." 

"Oh good, cuz' if I was in it for being some old man's mere hang out companion you could count me out." The boy smiled impishly, and walked slowly towards Sebastian. "You better live off to that expectation then, Mr. Michaelis, sir." The boy stated as his voice lowered and nearly whispered in husky tones, grabbing the man by the lapels of his coat, inching their faces closer together. “One more thing. Care to know how old I am?" 

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen.”

"Perfect." With that, they both closed their distance with a slow, but hungry kiss, tongues immediately meeting and caressing one another. The kiss lingered a bit more that it should have, but they parted, and Ciel took dainty steps backwards, grinning impishly as he took a last drag from his dying cigarette.

"Meet me at the pub this weekend. Saturday, at one? You busy Mr. President?"

"I can make space. Saturday at one it is. We'll talk business then, Mr. Phantomhive." 

"See you around,  _daddy_." The boy twirled around, hips moving invitingly as he walked away. The boy was it.  _This_  was it. This would be Sebastian's interruption of his seemingly infinite hiatus of boredom. It was wild, illegal, new, and especially...mental. It was as though he lost his mind, but he loved every crazy little thing about it. There was nothing money couldn't buy, but this he could tell, would be his most precious possession.

 

* * *

The weekend could not arrive fast enough. Sebastian felt like a love struck teenager because of the ridiculous level of anticipation, but in reality he wanted to seal the deal, get it over with, and finally, fuck the living graces off of the petite punk. The combination was carnal and adventurous, and with both, he could quench his curiosity. Never mind the arranged missus at home. She had been on the sidelines of Sebastian's life for a couple of years now, each of them in their own world, so to speak. Sebastian knew divorce was overdue. But he liked games, and he seriously wanted her pride to break and ask for it first. Sebastian was at times, exploitative, but when it came to his ungrateful wife, Sebastian did not care. That marriage had always been a waste of his time and resources.

He was on his way to the pub, wearing a different black coat, carrying a leather portfolio underneath an arm, looking every bit as corporate, tackling such scandalous affairs as business ones. None would think the man was about to talk business with a soon to be sugar baby. Upon arrival, Sebastian took a seat by the bar, and ordered a glass of scotch, a different flavor than that of the expensive type, the cheapest they had. This was part of the experience. Despite the lack of smoothness and bite of the alcohol, he relished his drink, as he waited patiently for Ciel to show up. Ten minutes later he found himself 'shooing' away some punk girls who tried to woo him, politely, of course, and the girls let him go easy. Three minutes afterwards, and an empty glass later, Ciel finally showed up, wearing a leopard print fur coat along with a pair black vinyl, not leather, worn out combat boots. 

"Hey." The boy uttered softly, regarding Sebastian’s professional form. It was all black trousers and blazer under another plain black coat today.

"How have you been, Ciel?" Sebastian asked casually.

"Anxious. In a good, giddy kind of way." Ciel replied with a knowing smirk.

"Ready to talk business, I assume?” 

"Yeah, but listen, can we do this at my place? My caretaker doesn’t arrive home until later in the evening, so we'll be good. I mean, I just rather...not talk about _business_ in public, lest you end up arrested, Michaelis." He smirked again.

"Of course. I understand. Let's us go then, my car is just around the corner." 

Both men left, heading to Sebastian's car, a fancy ride of course, and Ciel immediately admired the lush interiors and elegant design of it. The boy inhaled the air around them, scented with the faint smell of cigarettes and sweet spice, skimming dainty fingers across leather and enamel textured surfaces.

"I barely drive it. It needed a ride out." Sebastian mumbled, turning the key as he turned on the lush vehicle.

"Let me guess. You have a chauffeur. Oh, and let me guess. It's a Rolls-Royce. Is it a Rolls-Royce? Please tell me it's a Rolls-Royce." 

Sebastian looked forward as he began driving, grinning, then letting out a little laugh. 

Ciel’s eye rolled. “I knew it. Ugh you people can be so predictable."

"Hey. Watch it. Now... tell me where we're headed." Sebastian said stifling a laugh. 

"Yeah yeah…” 

They drove for about ten minutes into the suburbs where Ciel lived. Out of precaution, Ciel asked Sebastian to park further away from his apartment, and the man happily complied. 

"So you mentioned a caretaker. What of your parents, if I may ask?" Sebastian asked, standing behind Ciel at the steps of the front door to the boy's apartment. He couldn't believe he was asking a boy he was about to fuck, about his parents, at his own place.

"Dead. And my caretaker is my uncle, but he's barely ever here." 

"I'm so sorry. For being insensitive." Said the older man as his gaze lowered to the ground.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, calm down. And I know you can be more devious than that." Ciel shot him a knowing smirk before finally opening the door to his apartment, and letting themselves in. They took off their coats, and Ciel's gaze caught on Sebastian's form. He could see supple abs from a rather tight dress shirt. And trapped in the tight trousers, that behind curving nicely… Ciel snapped his head to the side and decided to guide them in towards his bedroom.

"Clearly nothing much to you I know, but its home. Take the coat with you just in case anyone happens to show up. This way..." The boy turned around and beckoned at Sebastian in a languid, seductive manner. 

"Paranoid are we?" Sebastian chuckled. "And I may be wealthy but I can appreciate hmph-" The man was cut off by a sudden kiss in front of what must've been the boy's room. He gave in to the kiss and kissed back roughly, Ciel fumbling with the doorknob. After finally opening the bloody door, Sebastian broke the kiss and grabbed Ciel by the shoulders firmly, but tugging quite harshly, a fierce and masculine grab, unlike the gentler roam of his hands. Ciel's eyes widened a bit, confusion spread across his features in a mild shock.

"Now, before we do anything..." Sebastian held out the leather portfolio he was holding earlier, and slammed the door shut behind them before proceeding to sit in the boy's bed, tapping the vacant side next to him, commanding the boy to sit. 

"You have to be kidding..." Ciel sat, grabbing the leather item from the man's hands, opening it up to inspect the sheets of papers within it. It was a contract. 

"Really?" Ciel shot a questioning glare at Sebastian, and the man smirked, devilishly so, as he offered the boy a pen. 

"I do take business very seriously, after all. Do take your time reading it, if you must." Stated the man as a matter-of-factly, serpentine grin grazing his features.

The boy read, grinning every now and then at what may have been suggestive things, that is until, the details began to be more obvious and forward. "...must be willing to participate in kinks, such as various acts of BDSM and be willing to use sex toys." The boy read aloud, and stifled a snort. "You into that? I figured you must’ve been a closet pervert. You into choking, daddy?" The boy looked at Sebastian, his blue eye boring into Sebastian's lust-filled ones. 

"Are _you?_ " Sebastian asked, baritone voice raising the hairs on the boy's neck.

After long, several seconds of silence and intense  _eye fucking_ , the boy let out a barely audible, little laugh. "Let's just sign this fucking thing..." Ciel turned the page and signed with a huff, closed the portfolio with a resounding tap, and set everything on the floor, pen flying towards the same direction. "...and surprise me." He pushed Sebastian to the bed, and straddled his lap. The act only lasted a brief pair of seconds before the boy found himself flipped around and shoved unceremoniously into the bed, on his belly, Sebastian on top of him, holding his arms steady, erection pressing with force against the boy's bottom.

"Let me tell you one thing about me, if you haven't figured it out already...I relish being in control. For some reason you have ignited my appetite, and I want to fuck you. Thoroughly. Badly. So do as I say, for now..." Sebastian whispered lowly, his lips caressing the boy's earlobe as he spoke. The boy shuddered, and rolled his hips upwards, grinding his pert little bottom against Sebastian's groin, in agreement of the man’s sultry statement.

Jackpot. 


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much sass and tension.

The bed creaked so ridiculously loud, one would think it was about to break. The boy struggled to contain his cries, as his ass was fucked aggressively into the cheap mattress beneath him. Stronger hands gripped onto the back of his slender, delicate, soon-to-be-bruised neck as Sebastian anchored himself so he pounded away relentlessly. Ciel buried his head in a pillow, soaked with spit, tears and muffled cries of pleasure. A small, lanky arm snaked to grope onto firm strong muscles behind him for dear life; Ciel felt the way a single glute flexed in such powerful manner, the sensation so raw, he could imagine it in his mind clearly. He squeezed what he could reach, urging the man to pound harder, if even possible.

"Fuck, mm, Sebastian, I'm... _nghh_ _!_ I'm gonna cum!" The boy groaned out hoarsely, voice strained in the back of his throat.

Sebastian lifted the boy, and rammed him against the wall covered in posters. The papers wrinkled, abused under their harsh treatment. Ciel gasped when Sebastian found his erection and began jerking it firmly, boy moaning and grinding his back back against the man harder, looking for some sort of control. Sebastian held his bruised hips, hard and firm, creating welts with his nails. The boy wiggled against the man’s grip pathetically. _Oh fuck, be still._ Sebastian only fucked harder. The wall thumped, echoing throughout the entire apartment, joining Ciel’s screams.

"I'm close too, gonna come inside you..." Sebastian whispered hoarsely into the boy's ear, body flushed against the other as they fucked into the poster-covered, _pretty much ruined_ wall.

"Fill me...fill me up, Sebastian...give it to me!" Ciel begged, and Sebastian turned his head to the side to devour his mouth. The boy stilled, as his orgasm hit him, coming and spurting generous white all over the destroyed paper on the wall. Sebastian followed with a loud groan into the boy's mouth, pumping his hot load deep into the boy's recesses.

The euphoria died down, and they simmered down with it. The room was only audible with decreasing little pants and sighs. The boy whined and hissed as Sebastian pulled slowly out of him, white wet mess dripping from within him, trickling down his thighs. The boy gasped when he felt hands grabbing him again, as Sebastian began to clean him up. Ciel gave him a questioning look.

"Well it is only proper I clean up after dirtying you up." The older man said with a grin. Ciel snorted in disbelief. What a silly old man.

After Sebastian was satisfied wiping the boy clean enough, he searched and inspected for injuries. The boy hissed every now and then from being touched, as he was already bruising on certain patches of skin where Sebastian nearly death-gripped the boy upon thrusting harshly into him earlier. "You're really something old man..." Ciel said as he let out a little amused laugh. "You fuck me like some rutting animal leaving me, quite literally, _fucked up_ , then watch over my bruises? Wiped me clean, even...how much did that handkerchief cost you by the way?”

Sebastian smirked. "Pay no mind. I like to be responsible. Wouldn't want to hurt you much, now would I? Although I supposed fucking fortnight or so would be out of the question."

"Five days top, maybe less, old man. I'm a strong boy and will be all better and ready for you sooner than later." Ciel defended with that impish, sultry smile of his; that smile Sebastian found fastidiously irresistible, that smile that now made him crash his lips hungrily against the boy's, initiating a drawn-out, make out session. Ciel was confused once more.

"...kissing should've stayed out of the question, don't you think? Aren't we like fuck buddies?" Ciel interrupted with, impish smile returning to his features, as he watched the gloriously naked tall man raise languidly from the small bed to gather his scattered clothes from the floor.

"It just so happens that I enjoy kissing that deliciously evil mouth of yours, brat." Said Sebastian with his signature grin. He slid his black dress shirt across his shoulders, muscles flexing, rippling. Ciel bit his lower lip. "What? You worried about something?" Sebastian asked, breaking Ciel’s focus away from his thoughts.

"Nah. It's only business. And I... _don't trust you_." Ciel said bittersweetly, mean words with a saccharine sweet smile. Oh how vexing was this child. And yet, that blatant petulance aroused Sebastian all the more.

"Smart boy. Kisses are for pleasure. You're here to please, right?" Sebastian bit back as if retaliating, tenderly stroking a kittenish cheek, smiling adoringly at the boy below him. Ciel eyed him seriously for a moment, then smiled back; "That's right", the boy said.

 

* * *

 

The boy woke up from a nap, a rather long nap, as he found himself shrouded in darkness; night had already set in, three hours later after the heated tryst, the scent of Sebastian's cologne still lingering on his nostrils, expensive and pungent. The boy had to admit he went to bed rather miffed, after Sebastian's subtly arrogant little remark. It stirred the boy, but it also aroused him, and Ciel couldn't help but enjoy tasting him in their upcoming sugar adventures. Oh the possibilities! All the danger Ciel could taste was in the form of that man. Sebastian was a man whose empire Ciel wanted to destroy.

Remembering the absurd contract, he searched for his night table, turning on his lamp, retrieving his copy of the damned piece of paper. On top, sat a few bills along with a note: _"Get yourself anything you want. Till’ we meet again."_ Right. So Sebastian left the promised sum of money for the boy to get himself whatever he wanted. _'Am I whoring myself?'_ , he pondered. But Ciel basked in the idea. What a lovely little game he got himself into. This was better than cutting class, or do questioning things with friends at concerts and pubs. It was a whole new high. A new game of danger. 

The contract stated a year. No mentioning of his wife, or matrimony, or family whatsoever. No flirting around with anyone else. No dating, no fucking anyone else, for that matter. It was upon those sections of the contract that Ciel deemed Sebastian as some selfish, arrogant bastard. Though Sebastian said he wouldn't see anyone else, either- something about formality’s sake. His wife of course, was long set aside before Ciel even came into the picture. But Ciel couldn't understand why was that an issue in this sugar business in the first place. Oh how he began to passively loathe the man. Sebastian lured him in, but at the same time he shut him out. _"Hmph, petty."_

The contract smelled of Sebastian. So did those bills, which had been tucked inside that expensive leather wallet, scented with that damned cologne. Ciel throbbed between his legs. Arrogance and perfume were a terrible aphrodisiac. The boy sighed and moaned into the night, as his hands gripped wantonly, heated cock in one hand, the crumpled contract in another, caressing his skin with the piece of paper. Ciel had dreams weaved in bittersweet sugar that night.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian was an elegant man. His poise, always accentuated with his signature and sharp silhouette, draped in designer artistry from head to toe was mesmerizing. The clean-cut, perfectly tailored suits, often dark, were a spectacle of its own. Everyday at the agency, stares followed after his long strides, where even the straightest man would occasionally glance a look to the gorgeous devil in question. His office was opulent enough, a view of the entirety of London stretched before his eyes, behind long panes of crystal clear glass. He sighed more often than not, as if he weren't sitting in the middle of a ridiculously luxurious space in the first place. His expensive gadgets and choices of bourbon and scotch were of mere interest now. Ever since a certain sugar baby entered his life.

He wondered, was Ciel an easy acquisition? The man just stumbled into a pub, the boy followed and stumbled upon him. He reasoned, _yes_ , beyond easy. But the catch was rare, and the game to play was challenging. Couple that with the fact that the acquisition in question was _forbidden_. Sebastian smiled, and forgot about the bore in his office.

Ciel could at times be perceived as undiplomatic. Ciel was free, and made no effort in throwing his favorite torn and deconstructed clothes on, proud of his most worn out leather boots. He enjoyed looking roughed up and menacing. But Ciel was also a contradiction. He was a gorgeous boy, his cherubic looking face looking almost out of place with his wear of choice...almost. Instead of looking angry and burly, he looked haughty, he looked proud, as if he wasn't wearing his scandalous clothes. Ciel would challenge and demand from the world as he was, and he did not give a proper, bloody damn about it. 

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror, and wondered if Sebastian even cared about that appearance. He wondered what a wealthy man of finer tastes such as _he_ wanted with a "raggedy" punk teenager. In the end however, it did not matter what the other thought of, as both were equally naked, bared free to one another, flesh becoming one, and the flesh is all that mattered to either one.

The two had been in their trysts for weeks now. They often spent time over at Ciel's place, as long as his caretaker wasn't there, fucking each other's brains out until Ciel could stand it no more. For every fuck, Ciel got a “little” reward in return, be it in the form of money, or food, or liquor, or cigarettes. Ciel was now eating the fanciest of desserts, the finest of wines, the most expensive tobacco he's ever had at his disposal. Sebastian found he rather liked spoiling the little brat, and Ciel was all he could focus on. He has not seen his wife for a week. He didn’t care. He also didn’t care that she had access to his funds, and some rather extravagant amounts were extracted regularly. Perhaps she too, didn’t care.

Ciel more than appreciated his sugar stipend. He never bought anything overly expensive for himself; that was all Sebastian. Ciel simply splurged the money on more of what he already owned. His rebellious and glam-tattered little style looking more amazing than ever. Some _new job_ , he explained his friends, just some cash on his pocket, nothing special. He wasn’t entirely lying. However… sometimes Ciel ran out of money. He saw Sebastian each weekend. Ciel had been spending on other things during the week. Even during school. So what was Ciel doing with Sebastian’s money?

 

* * *

 

"I know its probably late into the whole thing but tell me, what else could I offer you? Aren't you planning to attend university? Have any other vocations, perhaps?"

"Tired of paying for my frivolous lifestyle hoping I be a good boy instead? Daddy?" The imp smiled, as he licked a finger clean of chocolate frosting from a slice of cake.

"Was just wondering. I'd pay for it, should you decide." Sebastian sat opposite to Ciel, coffee and cigarette in hand.

"You're already funding some books, as a matter of fact."

"Oh really? So that's what you're using some of the allowance for. Not that it concerns me. Don't get me wrong."

"Hm yes. Among other things... Bought some new shoes. A pair of blue leather doc’ marten boots. Like ‘em?" Ciel inquired as he wiggled his torn jean clad legs in front of Sebastian, which the man contentedly ogled at, all leg save for the very boots Ciel talked about.

"You have enough boots, why not try something else?"

"Boots are more practical. For my wardrobe anyway.”

The boy smiled. Sebastian watched him finish off his expensive dessert. Watched that tongue flicker in and out all kittenish like to swipe along his little spoon. Sebastian urged the boy to finish so they could leave, earning a haughty angry little glare in return. The caretaker was home early that day. The fucking took place in a secluded spot Ciel knew about, inside the man's wealthy vehicle. The car no longer smelled of only cologne and cigarettes, rather, it smelled of sex and Ciel. Especially Ciel. Ciel's light perfume. Ciel's pastries and candies. Ciel's musk.

The driver, not the car, had been the one taken on a ride that evening. In the sweet vehicle, Ciel always loved to sit on Sebastian's lap on the conductor seat. The thrilling prospect of them being caught this way would set them alight with adrenaline-infused lust. To Sebastian, Ciel felt like a rough little thing, wearing all of that unevenly textured and torn gear, leather belts and bracelets scoffing against Sebastian’s smoother fabric. A metal spike or two usually prodded the man's flesh, and he found he rather leave the boy naked save for his eclectic choice of accessories on. He got off on that...and those leather collars of his invited a leash; Sebastian saved the reference for later.

The boy was loud, a loud little screamer. The windows in the vehicle were shut, but Ciel's moans could be heard should anyone drop by out of nowhere. As much as the older man enjoyed hearing that voice distort itself in pleasure, they couldn't chance themselves getting caught. Sebastian fixed that immediately by covering his mouth with his huge hand. _Hush, we’re gonna get caught_ , the tall man would say, but the boy cared none. He retaliated by sucking on Sebastian’s fingers, which always prompted the man to thrust harder, and in turn, the boy would squeal louder. _“There! Fuck yes!”_ The boy bounced up and down, gravity feeling too heavy for him as he melted atop Sebastian, leaning his back by accident against the car horn. The beep of that horn was loud. Sebastian froze. Ciel covered his mouth and laughed.

“Stay _still_ , Phantomhive.” Sebastian said, voice low with warning. Ciel wiggled playfully on top of his cock, as if urging the man to keep going.

“Just lower the fucking seat, I need to ride you properly, _boss_. Or I will keep backing my ass into that horn. Lower it, damnit!” The boy demanded, pushing Sebastian to the back. The older man obliged, and went down with a thud, Ciel landing along with him. But Sebastian wasn’t having it. He grabbed the boy and pressed him tightly against his chest, and reinserted his cock deep into the boy’s raw hole, pumping in and out in speedy, even thrusts. “Keep it down.” Sebastian ordered, holding the boy’s mouth in place. The boy let out a muffled whine. His face was being held so roughly, and so was his frail little body, but it was intoxicating. Then Sebastian aimed at his prostrate repeatedly. “Hmmph!! _Mmmmmm….!”_ Faster and faster Sebastian went, the man groaned beneath the boy, gripping him even harder. Another muffled cry, and Ciel was coming between them, from thrusting into his prostrate alone. His raw fleshy walls clenched hard on Sebastian’s cock, and the tall man found his release, spending deep inside the boy.

“Hmm-fuck! Damnit Sebastian! I said not to come inside me when we’re in here! Ugh! Now I have to endure this bullshit all the way home...” Ciel climbed down, grabbing a bunch of napkins that were lying around the dash of the vehicle in an attempt to clean himself the best he could. Sebastian lay there exhausted, lighting up one of his cigarettes. Ciel shot him a glare.

“Fuck you.”

“Just did.”

“I should choke you with a cum-soaked piece of paper, asshole.”

“Speaking of choking…”

“Don’t. I am punishing you, and we’re not trying anything new until I say so. _Dog_.” Ciel snapped, clumsily trying to put on his clothes. Sebastian eyed him, and smirked. He loved to rile the helpless little thing.

“Told you to keep quiet, didn’t I? You even blared the bloody horn. Such a bad child. I should be the one punishing you. And it should involve choking.”

“Shut the fuck up Sebastian. Give me a cigarette and drive me home. Now.” Ciel ordered, while he stole one of Sebastian’s cigarettes.

“Where are your cigarettes?”

“Don’t have any.”

“Did you run out of money already?”

“What if I did?”

“Are you really only spending that money on books and clothing?”

“I thought it was stated that my expenses were none of your business. I still go to pubs and shit like that. End of story.”

“After school?”

Ciel remained silent. He took a drag of the cigarette. Then that eye filled with evil mirth stared at Sebastian. He exhaled into his face. “No. During.”

Sebastian put his clothes on and drove off without a word. He felt like telling Ciel to refrain from doing such things, and reserve such leisures for when they were together on the weekends. But then why would he had to invest himself in that? The kid was there for his leisure, and indeed the funds Sebastian gave him were for him to do as he desired. Yet it sort of didn’t sit well with him. For now, he decided to let it be.

The pair had remained silent until they reached Ciel’s home. Ciel stepped out of the vehicle and uttered a “see you” before Sebastian handed him an envelope. Of course, today’s money. Ciel looked at it intently, then shot a look at Sebastian.

“For today. Am I still punished?”

“I don’t know, my mind might change if you get me and a friend tickets for a gig next Saturday.”

Sebastian smiled, cigarette in mouth, looking stupid handsome. Ciel hated that. “Alright who’s playing?”

Ciel also hated that he complied so easily at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Sebastian as a possessive, insufferable ass comes out so naturally. Also, Ciel and Sebastian are totally coming at each other like opposing trains in the same track, kinda. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! It's a new blog so I'm looking for people to follow ~ [a-bitter-rabbit](http://a-bitter-rabbit.tumblr.com)
> 
> -rabbit


	3. Night Gone Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug use and problematics ahead. Shorter chap, but I'm just about finishing the next one, so expect it sooner rather than later (work has me slayed). Thank you everyone for reading and for the feedback so far! xoxo  
> -rabbit
> 
> Follow me on tumblr~ [a-bitter-rabbit](http://a-bitter-rabbit.tumblr.com)

The night was loud and crowded where the gigs would take place, The Roxy, a London basement pub famed for it's punk scene. Several bands performed that Saturday night. Sebastian had gotten Ciel's tickets as promised, and luckily for Ciel, Sebastian had exclusive access to said tickets, due to his contacts at work. It didn't escape Sebastian to question for whom was the other ticket, "a childhood friend", Ciel reassured him, and Sebastian asked no more. Ciel and his friend, Alois, were exhausted, drunk and drugged that night. Ciel had paid for all the alcohol and a bag of cocaine for both. Both boys sat by a bench near the venue’s entrance, watching people from the crowd still making their way out. They sat in close proximity, arms draping over one another, exchanging a cigarette.

“Let’s head back to my place, it’s been a while since we’ve fucked, Ciel.” The blonde slurred, tangling his digits between Ciel's slate colored locks.

“Caaannn’t. I’m contracted.” Ciel chirped back.

“You’re fucked up it’s what, 'the hell does “contracted” mean?” Alois laughed.

“Hoooowww do you think I got these tickets? These cigarettes? The coke?” Ciel paused, drunken eye gazing into turquoise hazy orbs before him, waiting for a reaction.

“I’m too fucked up to follow, Ciel.” Alois responded flatly.

“You dumb fuck…” Ciel laughed again, bringing both his hands to cover his face. He went on a fit on giggles, and Alois kept hitting his arm urging the intoxicated slate-haired boy to tell him what had been so funny in the first place. “I’ve a… I've a sugar dad.”

“A _what_ …?” 

“A daddy! A sugar daddy! He buys me all these nice things… but I’m under contract, can-can’t fuck anyone else. Sso I'm trying. Trying to be daddy's little good boy. Somehow.” Ciel snorted, unable to contain his laughing fit.

“W-what, Ciel are you fucking with my head because we’re messed up right now? Get-GET your head out of there, geez!” Alois pulled Ciel’s hands away from the boy's face, only to reveal redder cheeks, and he was sure that the alcohol did not make him this red shortly before.

“I couldn’t afford two tickets, you ass. If you fucked my asshole right now, you would believe me.” Ciel snorted again, head barely hanging between his uncontrollable thighs.

“You serious? When and how long ago has this been happening? Ciel what the fuck?!” Alois shook Ciel.

“Some weeks. _Stop that._ He’s...he’s ridiculous Alois. He looks like a mooodel, and he's fiiiilthy rich like one. I’m sorta learning manners from him and all. And he fucks… like a god. Or a devil. More like a devil really, since he manhandles me like one. Oh and he has a Rolls-Ross... _Royce_. With its own driver."

“Pfft...oh my fucking god, Ciel. Out. With. It. WHERE AND WHEN.”

“At the ‘ _usual_ ’; thought he was hot as hell, tried my chances and... never thought I’d run into a pervert. But a really hot and useful one, though. I never even thought he’d go as far as the sugar daddy thing, I was just trying to get him to fuck me. Pinky swear.”

“I still can’t believe this bullshit.”

“That’s it, let’s go to your place, and check out my streeeeetched insides, you twat, and you'll see what I'm talkin' bout. I've...I have marks, too! You’ll see!”

 

Miraculously enough they knew their way to Alois' home, but not exactly knew the direction in which the night was heading. It was never a good idea to go to Alois' place, and Ciel knew it.

Some more shots of cheap vodka from the pantry, and a few more lines of cocaine later, the boys lost whatever remnants they had from inhibition left, and ended up tangled on the floor, half dressed, making out sloppily, exchanging sloppy blowjobs. Alois' room smelled of booze, nicotine and sex. The blonde had witnessed Ciel’s body covered in numerous hickeys and bruises. Ciel wasn’t known to fuck around at random, so he decided to believe Ciel's sugar daddy story. _Lucky_ , he thought.

“This is as far as we go, Alois. Hnnng get-get off!” Ciel swatted Alois to the side, not before leaving a love mark of his own on Ciel’s shoulder. Both boys rolled about giggling on Alois’ carpeted floor. “I’ve broken a rule in the contract...pffft.” Ciel laughed.

“You wanna be faithful to this sugar daddy of yours? You taking him serious or s'mthing?” Alois asked, words slow and dragged out heavily.

“Hell no. He’s married anyway. I wouldn’t be second choice for anybody. Though I wouldn’t secretly mind ruining that marriage...he doesn’t love his wife after all.” Ciel grinned impishly.

“You’re doing just that, slut.” Alois joked, earning a lazy punch from his partner. “So does this sugar daddy have a _name_? How old is he?”

“Sebastian. He's thirty-six.”

“Daddy _indeeeed_...Well then tell Sebastian thanks for the coke. I haven’t had fun in so long.”

“I used my ‘reward’ on that. Sebastian has no idea I do coke. I think cigs and alcohol is as far as his vices go.”

“Yeah and _banging_  too-young-for-his-age ass apparently…” They both broke into a laughing fit.

Both boys laughed their drugged and drunken haze away into the deep hours of the night. Ciel woke up by noon at Alois’ place. The blonde was in an even worse state than Ciel, so he just let him be and left. Ciel too, had a terrible hangover, not that it was surprising to him, knowing how much junk he consumed the night before, and everything had become a blur. He bid farewell to his friend, went to his flat, empty as per usual, and decided to shower for a good few hours, until his head and symptoms simmered down. He was to meet Sebastian on the afternoon, and was wrecking his head what to do to make himself presentable...or at least make his face look presentable, which had telltale signs of last night, with sunken hollowed eyes that could barely remain open.

Three hours later, Ciel’s hangover symptoms were not exactly over. He still had problems with a spinning head, and his stomach felt nauseated. The boy was sitting by a bench at the park where Sebastian told him to meet, huge aviator glasses covering his sleeping face.

“I take it last night was to your liking?” Sebastian had been approaching, and stood in front of the teen, who wouldn't even move a finger.

“You don’t say. I spent the entire morning puking.” Ciel responded gravely.

“Does that mean I have to go easy on you today?” Sebastian teased, taking a seat next to the boy. Ciel heard the ruffling of what sounded like a grocery bag, and then the smell of food graced his nostrils. With interest, he moved to see Sebastian unpacking a fancy looking sandwich, which he offered to the ill-looking boy. Ciel yanked it from Sebastian’s hands, and without a single thought, began devouring the whole thing.

“I’d figured you’d be hungry as per usual, but I guess after last night’s events you must be ravenous. So I ordered it with extra meat.”

Ciel took large bites from his morsel, object disappearing quickly with each ravenous bite, not caring how messy he was being in that moment or how unrefined he looked.

“Hmng...I think a good fuck is in order. For the hangover. Thank you for the sandwich, by the way.”

“And here I thought you were invalid. Well then...let’s get going, pet. I’m particularly ravenous myself.” Sebastian declared as he adjusted his tie, standing up from the bench they were sitting, leading the way.

“All that talk about extra meat wasn’t for naught?” Following behind, Ciel grinned at his innuendo. Sebastian smirked.

* * *

Back at Ciel’s flat, and no uncle of Ciel’s in sight, the pair were grinding about Ciel’s bed. Sebastian found himself struggling to remove the boy’s clothes since Ciel felt so weak, and the first thing he did when he stepped into the bedroom was go limp upon landing on the mattress. The kid was a mess.

“Take off your sunglasses.”

“Ugh, do I have to? Shut the curtains, please? Any trace of light feels like an insult, ugh. I would’ve worn two eyepatches if I could, I swear...” The boy removed his glasses, but Sebastian had not shut the curtains yet. Ciel’s eyes were hollowed, dark bags adorning each one. Sebastian could not take his eyes off Ciel’s and quickly felt concern.

“Just how much alcohol did you have last night? You look like hell.” Sebastian questioned, worry in his voice.

“I told you old man… I mean, what’d you expect kids my age do at a concert?”

“Maybe you should cut down, then. Cigarettes, too. They don’t help those dark bags under your eyes.”

Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief at what he was hearing. “The fuck? Just shut up and fuck me. Don’t be telling me what to do.” He snapped.

The words stung in Sebastian's ears. If the boy wanted to be rough despite his state, then so be it. Perhaps he could control his mouthy behavior that way. In a single, sudden motion, Sebastian grabbed the boy none-too-gently and devoured his neck, yanking the remaining pieces of clothing and tossing them to the floor. Ciel’s already tattered signature shirt became actual shreds by Sebastian’s actions. Ciel was so hazy still, he didn’t seem to care about said shirt.

“Hmmpph- Seba-Sebastian wait! Take it easy, lest I puke all over you, geez!”

And Sebastian _did_ stop. Tentatively, a single, long digit of his began tracing a line across Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel was confused. The man inhaled deeply. Sebastian was angry.

“This mark... is not mine.”

Ciel froze. It was Alois’ little _'love mark'_ given in the middle of their intoxicated stupor last night.

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Roxy - pub/bar born in the 70's where all of London's punk scene congregated. It still exists today. <3  
> The 'usual' - the pub where Ciel and Sebastian meet. Ciel and everyone he knows just call it 'the usual', but I honestly never gave the place a name, haha~


	4. Your Salt In My Wounds

Alois was a longtime friend. A friend who had suffered Ciel’s similar past, but the boy never knew who his parents were. They became friends right away since an early age at school. Alois became the friend he did everything together with. Growing up they would risk their fates and do _so_ _many stupid_ things. They’d share everything. Exchange clothes, vinyls, food. As if they were siblings. Save for one aspect of their relationship that misaligned that ‘brotherhood’ away. Growing up, they were an on-and-off casual fuck with no strings attached whatsoever. There was no jealousy, no competition, just them being, within their relationship's free reign. But Sebastian seethed nonetheless. He would not comprehend because right now, Sebastian was blinded by jealousy. Irrationally so, he thought. After inspecting said ‘love mark’, Sebastian shoved Ciel out of the way forcefully for him to step out of the bed. Gathering the pieces he had shed from his clothes.

“Are you honestly gonna give me shit because of _one_ detail in the contract? Seriously?” Ciel asked. His voice tried not to tremble, but in the end it did. It did because he’s never seen Sebastian this angry. He knew the man had a temper, but he didn’t think he’d push far enough to see the last of it.

Sebastian remained silent. He refused replying to the boy. The boy was getting more nervous. Was he going to just leave without a single input? Was that it? Was the sugar fun over?

“Alois and I are just friends! We’ve done this shit many times, before YOU showed up in my life! Stop acting like you fucking own me or like this means anything to you, Sebastian!” Ciel screamed. Sebastian turned around facing the boy once more, grabbing his frail little shoulders in a firm grasp.

“Nobody touches you when I’m fucking you!” He replied angrily, nearly gritting his teeth.

“The fuck are you getting all worked up about...” Ciel’s breath hitched, but he held Sebastian’s gaze down. Sebastian still gripped those tiny shoulders tightly, so tight it was beginning to _hurt_.

“Honestly, _I_ don’t fucking know.” Sebastian simply responded, before pushing the boy against the mattress and furiously began undoing his belt. Ciel’s eye widened.

“Sebastian…” Ciel moved back, cornering himself against the wall. Sebastian crowded him in, but Ciel tried to fight him back regardless. “The fuck are you doing…! Get away! I’m not your property!”

“You signed a contract with me, now you own up to it.” Sebastian attempted to grab Ciel by a wrist, when the boy snapped and smacked his little hand with fervor across Sebastian’s face. Sebastian didn’t relent, and instead just kept reaching out to grab the boy, to which he succeeded, and crashed his lips against the boy’s own, once he pinned the boy down by his tiny wrists. Ciel whimpered into the aggressive kiss, but found himself suddenly calming down, despite the fact that Sebastian was handling him so aggressively.

“Fucking ‘ate you.” Ciel spat angrily between hostile bites and kisses. Sebastian kept a hand holding on to those wrists, while undoing his own trousers with the other.

“Turn around.” The older man commanded, a hint of venom in his rumbling voice.

“No. I _dare_ you to fuck me and look at me in the eye, bastard.” Ciel chided.

“Very well then.” Sebastian grabbed those graceful limbs next, grabbing them hard enough to bruise. Ciel had been undressed already, but Sebastian did not bother to fully remove his clothes. There was no priority for Sebastian other than to assert his dominance at the moment.

Sex was never rougher. They fought _and_ fucked, because Ciel wanted to smack Sebastian again and again. The boy bit the man’s mouth until he got it to bleed, that is what he wanted; hairs were yanked mercilessly, Sebastian’s expensive dress shirt was a wrinkled mess. Ciel dug his nails mercilessly across Sebastian’s barely exposed skin, welts coming up alive and raw. And secretly, Ciel wanted to irritate the man further. Sebastian retaliated by thrusting harder, shoving, pushing the boy around like a little rag doll. He left bite marks and kiss marks behind where people would see, and did not care. Sebastian at one point had enough of Ciel swatting at him, so he used his belt to tie the boy’s wrists together, not before bringing down the leather object against the boy’s lovely asscheeks and thighs a few times, for good measure. A black, genuine leather belt that chafed the poor boy’s delicate skin. But Ciel let him, he was _high_ on it, confused all the same, because _why would anyone like this_ , but he relished it. Every sting left a delicious aftertaste in its wake. Sebastian saw him as a work of art, roughed up, blemished, and raw in his passionate “abuse”. Ciel kicked, only to have those little legs caught in a death grip by Sebastian’s intimidating hands. Spreading those coltish limbs apart, Sebastian drove his cock deeper, harder, faster. Ciel moaned and screamed, Sebastian groaned and panted. Neither cared at this point, if they were heard by neighbors, or if _uncle_ suddenly came back home. The rush of adrenaline and desire dissolved between them like sugar cubes, infusing them into one and urging them on. The bed wailed beneath them, and it was a wonder how it did not break.

An hour and a half later, Sebastian was littering kisses all over Ciel’s skin. Gently, _softly_ , like the carnage that just took place never even happened. He had left a deep, nasty, bruising bite mark right where Alois had left his the night before. Ciel _keened_ at that one, tears formed in his eyes. Ciel had never been fucked so raw before. And he loved it. But the boy wasn’t quite satisfied. He still needed to piss the man off, however.

Done with his gentler administrations, Sebastian sat up and readjusted his clothes; put that intimidating belt back on, and Ciel couldn’t take his eyes off of Sebastian whilst he worked that belt. The boy eyed the clean cut blazer hanging from the chair on his room, and decided on something. He got up, and searched within the inside pockets of the blazer, taking out one of Sebastian’s handkerchiefs. A fine embroidery marked his initials in silvery thread, _S.M_ , in one of it’s corners. The older man eyed Ciel suspiciously, wondering why in the world he reached for that in particular.

“I’m keeping this for the moment. Now leave.”

Ciel did not collect his “reward” that day. He supposed since Sebastian was so angry, that he wouldn’t reward him either way, and take that as punishment. Ciel wondered what had gone through Sebastian’s mind, or what kind of world did the man ever live in to lose his shit over the boy fooling around with his friend. Sebastian and Ciel were not going out like any do-good, aspiring couple. He had no reason for jealousy, Ciel reasoned.

* * *

Both had exchanged private numbers before. Sebastian gave Ciel his exclusive and personal phone line that landed him a call directly to his office, and in equal exchange, Ciel gave Sebastian his home number. However, Ciel usually made his calls from public phone booths around town. Today, Ciel got a call. _Visit me at work today, I have something for you,_ Sebastian had said, along with the address of his location, and what to say as he got there once he got in. Sebastian simply “expected an employer’s child delivering a favor.” As for Ciel’s reaction, well, there was a common trait they shared, he concluded, they were equally mercurial.

Ciel tried looking semi-decent that day, knowing that _sugar_ _man_ always looked his sharpest at work, thus deducing the workplace to be of a similar atmosphere. He wore whole jeans that day, not torn, with his newest boots on, and a loose cardigan over a graphic shirt. He did not forget to wear his scarf, to hide the carnal onslaught that adorned his delicate neck from the night before. That day he put on a little twist- he wore lipstick, and he wore it for a reason that he saved for later. It was a nude, pink shade that looked like the natural hue of his rose petal lips, so the detail at first glance would go unacknowledged. He still expected to stick out like a sore thumb, however. But that hadn’t been the case at all. Everyone looked fashionable and put together, but not everyone was tailored like a lawyer at court. Sebastian was just fastidious and old-school, he reckoned. He felt at ease when the receptionist had welcomed him, telling Ciel to take the elevator right up to Michaelis’ office, who had been expecting him. And so he did.

The building was about five storeys high, and Sebastian’s office was located, unsurprisingly, in the last level, to the back of the building. An exclusive spot only the top chief could attain. Ciel knocked twice at the door, and pushed through after hearing Sebastian from the other side of the door urging him to step inside. Ciel took the opulence of the office in; everything was _so very and undoubtedly_ Sebastian, grim and elegant, expensive and rare. He caught Sebastian’s scent, spicy cologne invading his nostrils. He tried to control himself. Sebastian walked around the desk, took his seat, not before offering the boy to take a seat as well. Sebastian took notice of the boy’s coloured lips right away.

“Your lips… they look lovely that way. For me, is it?” Sebastian smirked.

“You’ll find out soon enough. So tell me, what’s this about. Lovely space by the way.” Ciel grinned.

“I will offer you an invitation. But before the event, we must tend to something else. Which is shopping."

"Pray tell…?” Ciel raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I have made reservations on a rather exclusive restaurant. However..."

“…However?"

"They have a very strict dress code. Therefore, we go shopping and put together a proper, dashing attire for you."

Ciel's face filled with trepidation. Sebastian read this immediately and let out a hearty laugh. It was endearing.

"You look as though I just told you we're going to some root extraction appointment."

"Almost the same feeling, honestly. Um...by the way, uhh what's the excuse between us both, again?"

"You are my nephew.”

"Right. Kinky."

"Don't get carried away."

"Whatever. Look, I’m kinda freaking out here a bit. I might do some ridiculous shit in front of those wealthy lot, and embarrass the two of us, I reckon.”

"Now, now... it shall be quite alright. You are hardly ever the rowdy one in public. I shall run you through the etiquette. You'll be fine, and you will like it."

"Oh?"

"Remember that dish I brought you some weeks back? Which you insatiably loved...oh and the desserts? To die for."

"...Beef Bourguignon? So it’s a French restaurant. My choice of dessert, too, yes? I’m a sucker for french sweets. No limits.”

"Anything you'd like.”

"Ughhhh...fine. What’s this about all of a sudden?"

“We ought to make peace. This might be surprising to you, but I’m not establishing said peace between the sheets this time.”

“Pfft...do you hear yourself. Whatever old man. Be warned I’m going on an empty stomach and eat everything on sight. Also be warned, I might forget my manners.”

"We’ll see, baby boy. Let's get going now, I’ve concluded my work for the day. Shall we?"

“Before we leave, I’m returning you this...” Ciel stood up and retrieved Sebastian's white handkerchief from his pocket. When Sebastian took it from Ciel’s hands, there was a pair of pink lips, imprinted onto the piece of fabric.

“My way of making peace with you. Also...” The boy leaned into Sebastian’s neck, and planted a kiss on the white, pristine collar of his shirt, now adorned with bright pink color. “That’s for your wife, _daddy_.” The boy walked away with a seductive smile, and saw himself outside the office.

Sebastian just sat there, mouth agape staring at the handkerchief. He did not bother to change clothes or wipe the lipstick stain out of his collar. Something about that little act riled the man up, and the only problem was now left between his legs. _Unbelievable little brat._

* * *

The shopping district was positively unnerving to Ciel, but only when he stepped inside one of those glitzy shops. Never did he imagine he would be stepping into a designer's boutique or atelier, but Sebastian insisted, because apparently the man already had a look and ensemble in mind for the boy. Never did the boy also imagine that Sebastian was more fastidious about fashion than he initially thought prior. For all he knew, Sebastian was this average, classic and traditional bloke in a suit. Little did Ciel know Sebastian practically broke the bank on wardrobe alone. And now he was doing so with him.

“Sebastian. What on earth am I doing here... I mean, we have cheaper stores and shite like that all over London, you know?" The boy sat there waiting awkwardly in a posh couch to be fitted, his head turning nervously inspecting the prestigious and minimalistic atmosphere, far more different than anything he’s ever been accustomed to; the work that went into designing the shop alone was mesmerizing, he’d only frequent thrift or department stores, all oddly crowded, racks lining the entire place, the same being disorganized at times. He was usually ripping, patching, stitching up bland looking wear at home. He swore the most expensive item he wore before sugar business was a band t-shirt, which he would have to purchase from a concert night.

"I have no knowledge of such places. This is all I know." Sebastian uttered, hands in his trouser pockets, as he eyed a clean-cut trench coat. The boy swore he could find the very same design in a thrift store somewhere.

"You're so full of shit, oh my god.” Ciel shook his head in disbelief.

"Watch your language, young man."

"Fuck you, gramps’. Anyway, can’t we just…rent it or something… what am I supposed to tell my uncle if he suddenly sees me draped in designer wear? Or sees my clothes? He’ll probably think I stole it or something.”

“Tell him is a costume, from a school play or something. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“W-what, do you just listen to yourself? Keep in mind I did not come about _your_ way of life. This is all very foreign to me!”

Sebastian shot him a look and brought a single finger up to his very own lips, silently commanding Ciel to lower his voice. But the boy did not waver, his eyes bore into the older man’s burgundy ones, holding that gaze down.

A store clerk stepped in, breaking the sudden tension, holding out several pieces of clothing, and another clerk followed closely behind with a box of shoes. They beckoned the boy to step into a fitting room, and he meekly obliged. As much as Ciel was feeling awkward about the whole experience, he could not help thinking he felt like a little prince, being offered all these luxuries. Perhaps he could indulge himself and let his trepidations go.

The boy got fitted, insisted that he could dress himself, after all, the clerk would be scandalized if he witnessed all the suspicious blemishes scattered across his body like patchwork. He barely registered one of the clerks standing outside of the fitting room asking if the ensemble had been to his liking, as he stared at himself in the mirror. “I…yes, I like this. This is fine. Sorry, it’s the first time I’ve worn anything like this.” Ciel opened the door and stepped out, looking a little nervous.

“Why you look rather splendid! Please step out so your…”

“Uncle! Late birthday gift.” Ciel nearly yelped his instant little lie, pointing nervous fingers at his own clothes. Luckily the clerk fell for it and just smiled politely. After all, to anyone else, this would have looked like any other regular guardian taking their little rebel to dress up properly for some event or the like. The clerk nodded and guided the nervous boy outside, to where Sebastian waited.

The contrast was remarkable. The usually 'tattered-up' doll that was Ciel to Sebastian stood there like a fine young man, perfectly tailored from head to toe. Not that Sebastian hated Ciel’s usual tresses, no, he more than appreciated that unique trait of Ciel’s eclectic appearance. But he fancied the boy like this, too, and felt elated to make the boy’s first formal purchase. Sebastian picked everything for him, fancying perhaps he did not mind to have his little rebel as his personal dress-up doll. He chose a pale, dusty blue set of trousers and a blazer, a blue and grey plaid vest with a white blouse to match. The color scheme came together perfectly to match the boy’s beautiful eye, he thought nothing else could bring out that blue so perfectly. The eyepatch would stay, seeming as the boy felt utterly self-conscious about his scarred eye, and despite Sebastian’s fastidiousness with appearance, he let it slide. Then again, he liked the eyepatch, too.

Content with his handiwork, Sebastian purchased the clothes, the shoes, they concluded the day, and went home. There was no sex that day, and Ciel remembered Sebastian’s words earlier; _“_ _not establishing peace between the sheets”_. Ciel still couldn’t help feeling a little awkward since their " _fight_ ", and kept silent most of the ride. His mood changed every time he remembered himself in that ensemble, however, and couldn’t help but smile internally. Then it hit him, the whole dinner deal felt like a date to him, and the boy blushed unconsciously. He hoped Sebastian didn’t notice.

* * *

“So? Who’s the hooker you’re fucking?” A high heeled, elegant looking woman, who was Sebastian’s wife in question, interrupted her husband as he was buried in paperwork, sitting in his home office.

“Not a hooker, for your information.” Came the nonchalant reply, not once lifting his gaze from work. Pen in hand, signing away, shuffling papers, calmly.

“Gotta be _some_ slut for you to be spending funds like crazy this whole month and a half.” She spat.

“ _My_ funds, darling. Leave me alone, I have an important call to make in half an hour.”

“Keep this up… I swear it will be the end of it. My father won’t be happy with you.”

The woman left after the passive-aggressive outburst, heels clacking hard against the marble floor faster than a clock could tick. _“Whenever you’re ready.”_ Sebastian mumbled under his breath, and went back to his paperwork. Did she perhaps see the kiss-stained shirt? Sebastian laughed internally to himself, not giving a proper damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both insufferable, see?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr~ [a-bitter-rabbit](http://a-bitter-rabbit.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> *dips into Ao3 again*  
> Yooo corporate sugar daddy Sebastian with punk sugar baby Ciel in the 70s has been on my mind for months.  
> Concrit welcome, I'm still rusting.


End file.
